L'héritage d'Odin
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Une fiction centrée sur les guerriers divins. La Grande Ourse compte plus que sept étoiles.
1. Chapter 1

_J'ai commencé cette fic il y a plus de deux ans, et dans ce premier chapitre, il y a beaucoup d'OCs. J'espère avoir expliqué aussi bien que possible les liens entre eux._

Nous étions six dans la grande salle: Axel et Violet, Averill, Linna, et finalement Elin et moi. Nous étions jugés au complet, mais nous aurions du être quatorze. Nous ne les connaissions pas encore, mais nos frères nous manquaient : cela se ressentait comme un vide dans nos cœurs.

Les portes se sont ouvertes. Trinity est entrée d'un pas décidé. Elle n'avait pas à faiblir. Nous avions déjà deviné la suite.

-Dame Emma est morte cette nuit, a-t-elle dit, très doucement.

D'habitude elle avait l'air d'une enfant, mais cette fois non. Elle était belle, exotique avec ses cheveux noirs aux reflets roux et ses yeux bridés; Trinity n'était pas asgardienne mais elle était des nôtres. Elle avait revêtu l'armure légère que portait encore sa mère quelques semaines plus tôt, faisant d'elle son héritière.

Nous nous sommes avancés, nous inclinant devant notre nouvelle prêtresse. Axel a été la dernière à s'agenouiller. Personne ne s'en est offusqué: Axel avait comme plus grande qualité la fidélité. Si elle acceptait son héritière, son cœur appartenait à jamais à Emma. Dame Trinity nous a regardé les uns après les autres avant de sourire, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. La tâche serait lourde, mais nous étions là.

Les funérailles de dame Emma ont eu lieu dans le village où elle avait vécu et ont duré quelques jours, le temps que ceux qui le désiraient puissent la voir une dernière fois. Elle serait encore pour un court instant entourée de ceux qu'elle avait considéré comme sa famille. Trinity était présente, bien évidemment, avec son compagnon Averill et la petite Ermine. Axel et Violet, les deux sœurs, y étaient avec leurs parents, Fenrir, le frère d'Emma, sa femme Kristen, et le reste de leur fratrie. Moi et Elin nous y trouvions avec notre fils. Linna était la plus "étrangère", étant la plus humaine d'entre nous et d'une lignée éloignée de celle d'Emma, mais elle faisait indéniablement partie de la famille. Ces quelques jours ont été plus que tristes, et sans notre soutien mutuel, ils auraient sans doute été horribles.

-Même les dieux meurent, a judicieusement souligné Violet, de la lignée de Baldr.

Elle m'a jeté un regard éloquent, à moi de la lignée d'Hel. J'ai opiné par réflexe. Même les dieux pouvaient mourir; et dame Emma était malade depuis longtemps. Elle avait vécu trop longtemps, elle connaissait trop bien la tristesse.

-Je suis sûre que Hel sera généreuse avec elle, a repris Axel.

Ses yeux de loup brillaient mais elle ne pleurait pas. Emma et elle avaient eu un lien spécial, un amour difficile à décrire: Axel l'avait vue comme une mère de substitution, comme une amie, comme sa maitresse et était peut-être même tombée amoureuse d'elle.

-Avec tout ce qu'elle a fait… a-t-elle repris. Comment elle s'est dévouée pour nous… Elle le verra forcément.

Trinity est parvenue à sourire.

-Sa famille lui manquait, a-t-elle murmuré, mais elle était impossible à manquer dans le silence qui s'est ensuivi.

Emma apparaissait comme une femme solitaire, jusqu'au jour où elle avait ramené Trinity d'un pays lointain puis rencontré ses neveux. Peu d'entre nous connaissaient son histoire au complet, seulement des bribes transmises par les quelques légendes du temps où elle portait un autre nom, mais elles étaient suffisantes.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle doit y être heureuse, maintenant.

Le pire était de se rendre compte d'à quel point les choses étaient pareilles. Notre déesse était partie mais lui avait succédé une deuxième, veillant désormais sur notre pays, certes beaucoup plus jeune mais ressemblant bien plus à sa mère qu'on ne le voyait au premier abord. Axel m'a fait la même réflexion, une fois. Depuis quelques jours, elle vivait chez Elin et moi: elle aurait pu repartir avec sa famille immédiate, mais ma femme lui avait offert de rester un peu.

-C'est déprimant, a-t-elle poursuivi. C'est comme si elle n'existait déjà plus.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais elle existera toujours, Axel. Elle n'est juste plus dans notre monde.

Elle a hoché la tête en silence.

-Elle me manque, a-t-elle lâché soudainement.

-Elle nous manque à tous.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à dire.

-Elle ne voudrait pas que nous restions tristes, me suis-je repris. Et je sais que c'est encore récent, pour toi, mais tu apprendras à vivre avec.

-Je sais.

Elle a refermé ses doigts sur sa tasse comme pour les réchauffer. Axel ne sentait pas le froid, et d'ailleurs, ces temps-ci la température était plutôt clémente.

-J'insiste. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimais, mais ta vie ne s'arrête pas là. Tu vas finir par rentrer chez toi, et…

-J'ai dit à ma mère que je restais ici.

J'ai relevé la tête, étonné par cette réponse. Axel avait détourné le regard.

-Et qu'a-t-elle dit? ai-je hasardé.

-Rien. Elle avait l'air triste, mais elle a l'air triste depuis des années et c'est encore pire maintenant. Elle a juste dit que j'étais adulte et que je le pouvais. Je lui ai promis que je reviendrai bientôt pour la rassurer, mais je n'en sais rien.

-Alors, que vas-tu faire?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle pourrait vivre ici, me suis-je dit. Elle aimait l'anonymat de sa ville natale… mais ici, elle n'avait pas besoin d'anonymat. Elle était tout à fait normale. Si elle le voulait, elle n'aurait aucun problème à se trouver un compagnon ou une compagne avec qui elle aurait une relation absolument pas malsaine et qui pourrait lui faire oublier un peu Emma.

Sourire aux lèvres, elle était en train d'écouter- mais n'a pas relevé la critique.

-En fait, a-t-elle confié, je pensais retourner à Asgard.

-Revoir ton frère?

Un sourire s'est immiscé sur son visage d'adolescente. Je la connaissais depuis plus de douze ans, mais je ne savais toujours pas quel était l'âge exact d'Axel: je lui aurais donné seize ou dix-sept ans mais je la savais un peu plus plus âgée.

-Oui. Cela commence à faire longtemps. Et puis j'aimerais… Je ne sais pas. Rencontrer nos frères.

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre. Nos frères. Bien sûr. Les autres étoiles, ainsi que je le disais moi-même. J'en suis resté bouche-bé un bref instant.

-Tu oserais vraiment le faire?

Axel s'est contentée de rire.

-Oh, Loek. Toute cette histoire est absurde. Nous n'aurions jamais du être séparés.

Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais que lui concéder. Nous attendions le jour où nous serions à nouveau réunis, mais nos dieux ne semblaient pas nous laisser entendre que ce serait pour bientôt, et c'était une idée relativement vague. Notre peuple était relativement isolé depuis longtemps, et en ces temps, peut-être n'était pas une si bonne idée. Je me suis ravisé aussitôt.

Dans les yeux d'Axel, dans son expression, il y avait quelque chose d'Emma que je ne pouvais décrire, comme si celle-ci lui avait laissé une petite partie d'elle-même. Un dernier cadeau avant sa mort. Peut-être était-ce voulu depuis le début. Peut-être Emma elle-même désirait-elle que ça se passe ainsi.

-Et que vas-tu faire? Débarquer là-bas et t'annoncer?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne sais pas. Je vais trouver un moyen.

Peut-être étais-je tout simplement en train de faire une gaffe monumentale. Mais je ne la retiendrais pas. Une part de moi croyait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Elle est finalement partie, sans un mot, quelques jours après notre discussion.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle reposait dans la neige rougie, inconsciente, comme si elle avait voulu se rendre au hameau le plus proche et manqué de force en chemin. Son bras droit était replié contre sa poitrine, la manche de son manteau déchirée, et sa main… J'ignorais ce qui lui était arrivé, mais le temps pressait: l'odeur du sang attirerait les prédateurs et le froid risquait de causer des dommages tout aussi importants… si toutefois elle ne mourrait pas en chemin. Elle méritait une chance, me suis-je convaincu. Ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard si je m'étais trouvé sur son chemin au bon moment.

Je l'ai ramenée à la cabane où je vivais avec Aven, et je l'ai soignée comme j'ai pu. Elle ne s'est réveillée que le lendemain, sans prononcer un mot. Aven a tenté de lui parler, mais l'inconnue n'a fait que lui sourire, sans doute déboussolée. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à gérer, après tout.

-Parles-tu notre langue? lui ai-je demandé le soir-même, voulant en être certain, pendant que je venais m'asseoir près d'elle en lui apportant un maigre repas.

Elle l'a accepté timidement, tout en hochant la tête.

-Oui.

Elle parlait avec un accent qui m'était familier mais que je ne pouvais replacer.

-D'où viens-tu?

-Ma mère était suédoise.

Elle s'est ensuite essayé à prendre sa cuillère avec sa main gauche, grimaçant devant la maladresse de son propre geste. Aven l'a regardée faire avec une curieuse fascination.

-Et ton père?

-Mon père est asgardien, a-t-elle répondu comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Elle a enfin levé les yeux vers moi. C'était une jeune fille, quinze ou seize ans, avec des cheveux noirs peu courants, des yeux dorés et une allure un peu sauvage. Elle était belle, certes, mais étrange. Ses vêtements étaient tout à fait normaux, mais elle possédait un manteau long et noir, taillé dans un tissu synthétique.

-Je m'appelle Axel Lundgren, a-t-elle enfin révélé.

-C'est ton vrai nom?

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-C'est masculin!

-Et alors?

-Est-il arrivé quelque chose à ta famille?

Après tout, elle avait parlé de sa mère au passé. Elle a tressailli.

-Non, a-t-elle répondu aussitôt. Mais ils ne vivent pas ici.

-Ah?

-Mes parents habitent dans un autre royaume.

-Alors, que venais-tu faire ici?

-J'étais venue voir mon frère.

J'ai automatiquement porté mon attention sur les bandages qui couvraient son moignon. Peu importait comment elle s'était fait cette blessure, elle avait couru un danger plus grave qu'elle n'avait été prête à l'affronter et n'avait reçu comme toute assistance que celle d'un paysan solitaire. Où avait donc été son frère, dans cette histoire?

-Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, a poursuivi Axel comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, frottant son poignet. Et je…

-Et tu t'es blessée?

-Quelqu'un avait posé un piège artisanal, a murmuré la jeune fille. Pour attraper je ne sais quoi, mais il était bien caché… Je suppose que j'ai eu une certaine chance de ne pas y avoir mis le pied.

J'ai retenu un rictus. Je savais que des gens tentaient de chasser tout près d'ici et j'avais entendu parler d'accidents comme celui-ci, même s'ils étaient rares, mais Aven jouait dans cette forêt. Il faudrait que j'aille jeter un oeil le lendemain, histoire d'être certain qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger.

-Je suppose, répondis-je simplement. Où habite ton frère?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre.

J'ai retenu un soupir, un peu découragé.

-Si je l'étais, a poursuivi Axel, je ne serais pas ici en ce moment.

Difficile de répliquer face à ça. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre: la luminosité baissait déjà. Dans quelques heures il ferait nuit, et la température ne permettrait pas de s'aventurer au dehors, dans la neige. Inutile de penser à la reconduire quelque part ce jour-même: il faudrait attendre encore. De toute façon, que valait une journée ou même quelques jours de plus? Ce n'était qu'une adolescente désormais handicapée qui avait besoin d'aide.

-Tu peux rester ici, ai-je énoncé prudemment. Jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses. Après, je t'aiderai à retrouver ton frère.

Et puis j'étais convaincu que la présence d'une autre personne serait bénéfique pour Aven et moi. Hormis d'occasionnelles rencontres avec des habitants du village voisin, nous vivions seuls. Axel a murmuré un remerciement, une étincelle de reconnaissance dans les yeux. J'ai appelé Aven, qui jouait sur le sol, près du foyer, avec une poupée faite d'un bout de bois taillé et d'un vieux chiffon tout en nous jetant des coups d'oeil peu discrets et qui s'est aussitôt approchée.

-Axel, voici Aven, ma fille.

Axel ne pourrait peut-être pas en faire beaucoup avec une seule main valide, du moins au départ, mais je me sentirais déjà mieux si elle pouvait garder un oeil sur Aven quand je serais occupé ailleurs. L'adolescente l'a regardée un instant.

-Elle te ressemble, a-t-elle finalement dit avec un sourire.

Je trouvais pour ma part qu'Aven ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère, mais elle avait mes cheveux et elle souriait comme moi. À son crédit, Axel n'a pas demandé où était sa mère. Elle se montrerait à plusieurs reprises incroyablement intuitive, peut-être avait-elle déjà saisie que je ne désirais pas en parler.

-Au fait, m'a-t-elle glissé tandis qu'Aven retournait à ses jeux, tu ne m'as pas encore dit ton nom.

J'ai hésité. Il n'y avait pas de raison, pourtant… plus maintenant. Mais à part la mère d'Aven, avant notre séparation, et évidemment celle-ci, je n'avais eu de contact prolongé avec personne, et à son âge ma fille croyait que mon prénom était "papa". Pour elle, je n'avais pas besoin d'une autre identité… ce qui m'arrangeait bien, dans un sens.

-Bud, me suis-je finalement présenté.


	3. Chapter 3

Il ne s'était pas écoulé une semaine quand Trinity s'est présentée chez moi. Ce n'était pas inhabituel dans notre "famille", mais cette fois je lui ai ouvert la porte avec une certaine appréhension. Elin l'a accueillie avec plaisir, et Stian s'est aussitôt accroché à sa cape.

-Est-ce que tu as emmenée Ermine?

-Oh, non, s'est excusée Trinity en replacant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux aussi roux que les miens. Ermine est restée avec Averill.

Mon fils a fait la moue. Ermine était un peu plus vieille que lui et une compagne de jeux. Trinity s'est redressée, souriant dans ma direction, et mon intuition s'est confirmée qu'elle a repris la parole.

-Je suis venue parler avec ton père.

Elin m'a jeté un coup d'oeil surpris, mais a consenti à s'éloigner avec Stian. Trinity a retiré son manteau et s'est assise dans un des fauteuils du salon, attendant que je vienne prendre place en face d'elle pour me poser une question.

-Dis-moi, mon cher Loek, saurais-tu, par hasard, où est passée notre cousine?

Il était évident qu'elle s'amusait. Ne serait-ce que par le ton de sa voix. Je me suis abstenu de faire remarquer ce qualificatif, "cousine". Axel et elle pouvaient se considérer comme telles, mais il ne s'appliquait pas à moi puisque je n'étais pas le fils d'Hel. C'était un choix délibéré de sa part… et ç'aurait été stupide de la mienne d'insister encore.

-Elle a pris la décision de revoir Raphael, ai-je simplement énoncé.

Quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu Axel savait à quel point son frère était important pour elle, et j'espérais vraiment que Trinity accepte cette explication. Mais en m'entendant, elle s'est mise à sourire plus fort, devenant un brin inquiétante.

-Sais-tu, Loek, ce qu'Axel et moi avons en commun?

J'aurais pu répondre plusieurs choses: elles étaient toutes les deux des non-humaines, nées à l'étranger au même endroit ou presque, pour grandir ici, élevées par dame Emma. Mais à ce stade, impossible de dire ce qu'elle avait en tête. J'ai préféré répondre que non.

-Nous sommes des animaux, a-t-elle dit, souriante.

Le terme était inexact. Insultant, d'une certaine manière. Mais pour Trinity, il était vrai. Nous étions tous définis par notre lignée: moi la mort, Violet la pureté, Elin l'invincibilité, Linna l'hiver, tandis que Trinity était la renarde, et Axel la louve. Il y avait quelques préjugés, mais dame Emma elle-même avait accordé la même valeur à tous, peu importe sa descendance. À cause de ses propres origines, sûrement.

-Nous ne sommes pas pareilles, mais semblables, et je sais que je peux arriver à la comprendre… Et c'est pour cette raison que je sais que si elle ne désirait que voir son frère, elle ne l'aurait pas caché, bien au contraire.

Ne dis rien, m'avait dit Axel peu avant son départ. C'était sacrément plus difficile une fois assise en face de Trinity. Elle avait été adoptée, soit, mais elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère… dans ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Peu importe l'affection qu'elle montrait, elle était tout aussi capable de mentir et de manipuler. Emma n'était pas une Lokidóttir pour rien. (1)

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle est allée voir Raphael.

-Je sais, a répondu Trinity. Mais elle ne s'est jamais rendue.

-Ah?

Peu importe ce que faisait Axel en ce moment, j'aurais souhaité qu'on ne remarque pas sa disparition avant quelques jours de plus. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Raphael pouvait en témoigner.

-J'ai eu Kristen au téléphone, ce matin.

-Ah.

-Fenrir est retourné voir leur fils, et il affirme ne pas avoir vu sa sœur depuis des semaines.

-Ah...

-Non que je m'inquiète. Notre cousine a beaucoup de ressources. Mais tu connais Kristen.

Je la connaissais à peine, à vrai dire, mais c'était suffisant. Fille de Baldr, d'apparence fragile, comme si elle pouvait se casser en deux, et pas seulement physiquement. Bien sûr qu'elle s'inquiétait.

-Quelle peur a-t-elle? Qu'Axel fasse comme son frère?

-Elle a perdu un fils, Loek. Sois plus conciliant.

Elle ne l'avait pas perdu. Il était encore bien en vie, même s'il n'était plus humain. Il existait des gens qui avaient réellement perdu des enfants. Je pensai aussitôt à mon frère qui n'avait jamais fêté son premier anniversaire… mais je savais bien que je n'avais pas de leçon à faire à Trinity sur le sujet. Elle aussi avait des frères et des sœurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas. J'acquiesçai donc en silence.

-Et donc, a-t-elle repris sur une note plus joyeuse, peux-tu me dire quoi que ce soit? N'importe quoi qui rassurerait Kristen?

-J'ai dit la vérité: je ne sais pas où elle est. Si ça se trouve, elle est encore en chemin.

-Que me caches-tu, Loek?

Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, je le savais. Et elle finirait par savoir. Quelle différence cela ferait-il que je parle maintenant? J'ai fini par révéler, à demi-mots, ce que m'avait dit Axel: qu'elle voulait faire la connaissance des autres guerriers. Trinity est restée silencieuse un bon moment.

-En tant que guerrière de Talitha? a-t-elle finalement demandé.

-Elle a dit que non. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne sais même pas si elle a osé le faire.

Trinity a légèrement penché la tête, l'air pensif, à la façon d'Emma, et c'est ce qui m'a rappelé la vision de notre "cousine", à ce moment-là.

-Donc, si je te suis, elle est partie seule avec cette idée en tête, sans plan, et tu n'as prévenu personne.

-Elle me faisait penser à ta mère, ai-je ajouté, un peu précipitamment. Lors de cette discussion.

Trinity m'a regardé à nouveau.

-Ma mère me manque tous les jours, a-t-elle murmuré. Mais à chaque jour, je vois davantage ce qu'elle nous a laissés. Et Axel était sa fille autant que moi.

Ce n'était peut-être pas l'opinion d'Axel qui avait une autre famille, mais Trinity aurait sans doute aimé que sa mère adopte cette autre fille qui se retrouvait fréquemment dans son foyer, dès que Kristen était malade ou trop faible pour s'occuper d'Axel.

-J'ai cru que c'était un signe, ai-je continué, me sentant maintenant un peu ridicule. Que ce n'était pas un hasard si elle exprimait ça maintenant.

Trinity a haussé les épaules.

-Peut-être as-tu raison. Ma mère et moi n'en avons jamais parlé… mais je sais qu'elle aurait aimé que nous soyons unis.

Je me suis détendu. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'étais aussi nerveux.

-Alors, que vas-tu faire?

-Je vais commencer par rapatrier ma cousine, par précaution. Ensuite, je verrais.

-Qui vas-tu envoyer? me suis-je étonné.

Si elle était réellement perdue, Linna serait sans doute la meilleure pisteuse, derrière Axel elle-même, mais Averill était né à Asgard et connaissait déjà ce pays. Le sourire de Trinity m'a fait comprendre à qui elle pensait.

À priori, ce serait ma punition pour avoir gardé le silence.

(1) Ici, le nom provient de celui du père ajouté au suffixe "son" pour un homme ou "dóttir" pour une femme qui était d'usage dans les pays scandinaves et qui est utilisé dans leur royaume et qui désigne soit le parent (père ou mère) dont provient la lignée par laquelle ils se définissent ou le dieu ou être mythologique lui-même. Par exemple, Emma porte le nom de son père, et Trinity a préféré celui de sa mère.


	4. Chapter 4

Avec délicatesse, j'ai enlevé le bandage autour de sa main. Axel, qui avait mimé la douleur tout au loin du processus, s'est arrêtée pour regarder sa blessure avec une curiosité un peu malsaine. Ce n'était pas très beau… mais ç'aurait pu être pire. Le sang ne coulait plus et il n'y avait aucun signe d'infection. De ses doigts, seul son pouce restait, presque intact, ainsi que deux bouts de phalanges.

-Au moins il me reste un doigt, a constaté Axel tandis que je rattachais par dessus un bout de tissu propre.

J'ai acquiescé machinalement. Elle ne semblait ni triste ni soulagée, juste pensive.

-Tu guéris vite, lui ai-je fait remarquer.

Elle a souri. Un vrai sourire, pour une fois.

-C'est de famille, a-t-elle dit, doucement. Ma mère a longtemps souffert de diverses maladies, et elle a toujours dit qu'elle était contente que nous ayons plutôt hérité de notre père.

Je lui ai souri à mon tour. Axel était mince, d'une stature délicate, telle que j'imaginais cette femme, mais je n'avais plus de raison de douter de sa résilience.

-Axel... Je peux te poser une question?

-Si tu veux.

-Y a-t-il… quelque chose qui se passe avec ta famille?

Elle m'a jeté un regard interloqué.

Quelle raison avais-tu de les quitter? ai-je repris maladroitement. Pourquoi ton frère est-il venu s'installer si loin?

Ses yeux étaient limpides quand elle m'a regardé, et elle est restée un instant silencieuse… presque triste ou effrayée… mais rien ne m'a laissé croire qu'elle rejetait l'idée de me répondre.

-Il y a quelques années, a-t-elle finalement commencé, mon frère a eu une grave dispute avec nos parents. Il s'est réfugié ici, a trouvé une femme, Adelia, et a fondé une famille. L'idée lui vient parfois de revenir mais sa place est ici.

Elle a baissé les yeux sur ses genoux.

-J'aime énormément ma famille, sais-tu... mais j'ai un lien spécial avec Raphael que je n'aurais jamais avec les autres. Et il y a si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, lui et moi.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue seule?

Axel a aussitôt relevé les yeux.

-Je... Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça alors que tu refuses de dire quoi que ce soit sur toi? Pas un indice sur ce qui t'a mené à t'isoler avec ta fille, pas même ton nom de famille.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre. C'était peut-être vexant mais elle avait raison. Axel et moi nous sommes fixés quelques secondes.

-C'est à cause de leur dispute, a fini par dire Axel. Tout le monde a largement eu le temps de se calmer depuis, et parfois, papa va voir Raphael, mais jamais maman. Donc j'ai décidé de partir sans eux.

J'ai à mon tour détourné le regard. Ce n'était pas de mes affaires mais elle avait quand même décidé de répondre. Sans doute avait-elle conscience, tout comme moi, que la proximité deviendrait invivable si nous nous disputions maintenant.

-Hetzel est le nom de la famille où je suis né, lui ai-je révélé.

À mon étonnement, ce nom ne lui a rien dit.

-Et tu ne l'es plus? Tes parents sont morts…?

-Non. J'ai été abandonné.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai un frère jumeau.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

J'ai marqué une pause, surpris. À ma connaissance, tout Asgard connaissait cette loi. Je me suis risqué à demander à Axel d'où elle venait.

-De l'est, a-t-elle aussitôt répondu. D'un village à l'est, à la bordure du royaume voisin.

-Et tu y es née? Ou c'était en Suède?

-Je suis née au Canada.

Ma surprise l'a fait rire.

-Ma mère, Kristen, est née en Suède d'un père asgardien. Mes parents se sont rencontrés en Suède mais Raphael et moi sommes nés au Canada, où ma famille vit encore aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi si loin?

-Parce que mes grands-parents aimaient cet endroit, a-t-elle répondu, haussant les épaules.

Elle ne semblait pas disposée à m'en dire plus.

-Ici, ai-je repris, il y a une loi qui interdit de faire naitre des jumeaux.

Les yeux d'Axel se sont écarquillés.

-Que...? C'est vrai?

J'ai acquiescé.

-C'est une histoire de superstitions ou d'héritage. Personne ne s'entend vraiment sur la question.

-Mais c'est complètement stupide, a-t-elle clamé, semblant réellement indignée. C'est parce que vous étiez jumeaux que tu as été…?

-Oui.

Elle a gardé un instant de silence, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

-Maintenant, tu sais, ai-je simplement déclaré.

Et n'en reparle jamais, aurais-je aimé dire. Axel a hoché la tête avec un air sérieux. Elle affirmait ressentir certaines émotions, bien qu'elle n'était pas télépathe, et je savais qu'elle comprenait.

…

Ils sont arrivés deux jours plus tard, peu avant la saison froide. Une paire, un homme et une femme. J'ai aussitôt fait signe à Aven de rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, étranger, a lancé l'homme, les mains tendues pour montrer qu'elles étaient vides. Nous sommes seulement à la recherche de notre amie… Axel Lundgren.

Il était âgé d'une trentaine d'années, roux, le teint pâle, et possédait une étrange ressemblance avec le guerrier de Benetnash, Mime. La femme ne me disait rien: un peu plus jeune, de longs cheveux blonds pâles avec une nuance de bleu, le visage sévère. Tous les deux étaient bien habillés, tout comme Axel l'était à son arrivée.

-Axel! l'ai-je appelée, prudemment.

Elle est sortie aussitôt, et à mon grand soulagement, n'a pas montré de surprise ou de peur. Elle a lâché ce qu'elle tenait pour courir directement dans les bras de l'homme. Ce dernier, un peu plus grand, a réagi comme s'ils faisaient ça depuis des années. La femme l'a à son tour serrée dans ses bras, plus sobrement, avant de se tourner vers moi, me jugeant ouvertement.

-Qui est cet homme? a-t-elle demandé.

Les yeux de la femme étaient de la même couleur que les miens, ni tout à fait orange ni tout à fait doré. Peut-être étions-nous apparentés, ou bien était-ce un hasard. Peu importait. J'ai soutenu son regard pendant qu'elle me dévisageait.

-C'est un ami, Linna, a soutenu Axel.

-J'imagine, a fait celle-ci avec un sourire pâle. C'est son nom que je demandais.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, a protesté l'adolescente tandis que l'homme semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Tu vois que…

-Bud, les ai-je devancés. Bud Hetzel.

Axel a semblé surprise, mais puisqu'elle-même ne connaissait pas ce nom, il y avait peu de chance que les deux autres en sachent davantage sur cette famille.

-Linna Gnaadóttir, s'est présentée la blonde en retour.

-Loek Helsson, a poursuivi l'homme, déjà plus amical.

Je suis resté muet quelques secondes, stupéfait. Cette façon de faire était parfois encore utilisée, mais jamais au sein des familles nobles ou bourgeoises pour qui le patronyme était particulièrement important, ce qui ne cadrait pas avec leur manière de s'habiller et de parler. Et d'un autre côté, les noms en questions étaient simplement bizarres. Qu'il s'agisse du prénom de la mère passait encore, mais que ces deux-là portent précisément chacun le nom d'une déesse? J'ai regardé Axel à nouveau, confus. Elle n'a pas détourné le regard une seconde, mais elle paraissait résignée.

-Je ne t'ai rien dit, a-t-elle déclaré, parce que je ne savais pas quoi te dire.

Impossible de formuler en mots les impressions qui me venaient. Je me disais que j'aillais peut-être y arriver quand Linna s'est avancée d'un pas.

-Eh bien, nous invites-tu, étranger? a-t-elle lancé d'une voix forte. Nous avons fait un long chemin.

J'ai accepté sans un mot. À l'intérieur, Axel s'est occupée de raviver les flammes avant d'enlever son manteau. Linna a esquissé un rictus, comme si elle ressentait elle-même la douleur, mais Loek a réagi le plus fortement. Il a lâché un juron dont le sens m'était inconnu- du dialecte de leur région, probablement-, avancé le bras pour toucher au bandage d'Axel avant de se rétracter.

-Comment est-ce arrivé? lui a-t-il demandé avec une étonnante douceur.

-Un accident, a-t-elle répondu avant de glisser sa main droite derrière son dos, à l'abri des regards de ses amis. Quand repartirons-nous?

-Aujourd'hui, a fermement déclaré Linna. Bientôt, la neige tombera et voyager sera quasiment impossible. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Axel est restée pensive un instant, fixant les flammes.

-Croyez-vous que Bud pourrait venir?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aurais envie de venir? ai-je rétorqué impulsivement.

-Parce que tu n'aurais plus à te cacher, a-t-elle riposté, visant juste. Tu n'en aurais pas besoin. Et ta fille pourrait grandir là où elle ne manquerait de rien.

Elle semblait y croire réellement, et le pire était que c'était tentant. Mon avenir, je n'y pensais plus depuis longtemps, mais Aven en avait encore un, elle. Si ce qu'Axel disait était vrai… ai-je d'abord pensé, avant de me rendre compte que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Axel a pris cette réponse à contrecœur, sans protester. Elle a demandé quelques minutes pour pouvoir nous dire au revoir, à Aven et moi. Elle nous a serré dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

-Quand vas-tu revenir? l'a questionnée Aven.

Elle semblait réellement triste. Pas assez pour me faire changer d'avis, mais elle semblait regretter le départ de sa nouvelle amie.

-Bientôt, lui a promis Axel.

Elle l'a embrassée une dernière fois avant de relever les yeux vers moi, en me souriant. Lorsqu'est arrivé mon tour, je n'ai pas su quoi dire, et elle non plus. Je l'ai regardée partir en ressassant ses dernières paroles et en me demandant si elle les tiendrait.


	5. Chapter 5

Mon retour a eu lieu dans le silence. C'était édifiant. Je n'avais peut-être pas beaucoup de famille ici une fois mes parents partis, mais j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un d'autre que Trinity, Loek ou Elin se soit rendu compte de ma disparition.

-À quoi t'attendais-tu? m'a interrogée Loek.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comptes-tu rentrer chez toi?

-Je suis chez moi, ici, ai-je répondu un peu trop vite, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

L'absence de ma main m'a étonnée encore une fois, même si je l'ai masqué du mieux que j'ai pu.

-Cet homme, a repris Loek. Vas-tu vraiment le revoir?

J'ai hésité à répondre. Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il m'avait entendue lorsque j'avais adressé ces quelques mots à Aven.

-Peut-être, ai-je finalement répondu. Pourquoi…?

-Parce que tu t'en es assez mal tirée la dernière fois, a-t-il répondu ostensiblement.

Il n'oserait cependant pas me toucher à nouveau.

-Je serai mieux préparée, la prochaine fois.

Il n'a rien dit de plus. Je le sentais mal à l'aise.

Linna et lui m'ont reconduite jusqu'à Trinity. Aux questions de celle-ci j'ai répondu la vérité. J'avais trouvé refuge chez un paysan. Après avoir écouté leur récit puis le mien, Trinity s'est avancée vers moi, et sans hésiter, a posé la main sur ce qui restait de la mienne.

-Et ça, comment est-ce arrivé?

-C'était un accident.

Elle me fixait. Elle avait les yeux marrons plus foncés que les miens et un regard qui lisait dans votre âme. Je ne m'y suis pas dérobée: cela n'aurait servi à rien, elle ne connaissait par cœur. Je nous ai brièvement revues petites, quatorze ans plus tôt, jouant l'une avec l'autre comme la sœur que nous désirions chacune de notre côté. J'avais une fratrie mais aucun d'entre eux ne me ressemblait, moi qui venait de perdre Raphael, et Trinity était désespérément seule. Nous étions à l'époque chacune ce dont l'autre avait besoin.

Moi la louve, elle la renarde. Les gens qui le disaient n'avaient pas tout à fait tort.

-Je ne crois pas aux accidents, a-t-elle répondu d'une voix claire.

Elle a lâché mon poignet et reculé d'un pas.

-Tu communiqueras avec tes parents dès que possible, a-t-elle ordonné. Veux-tu rester ici en attendant?

Sa voix était douce mais ce n'était pas une demande. Trinity voulait m'avoir près d'elle. J'ai donc accepté, me réinstallant chez elle, partageant sa vie et celle d'Averill et d'Ermine. La fillette a été ravie de me revoir et l'homme n'a pas dit un mot, me traitant comme si j'avais toujours été là. Averill était un Lokison, lui aussi, comme dame Emma. Il avait parfois les mêmes attitudes qu'elle, calculatrices et froides, mais Trinity devait juger avoir besoin de ces traits chez son compagnon et si elle avait le moindre doute sur son amour pour elle, il serait parti depuis longtemps, renvoyé dans son pays natal. Il était d'Asgard, comme le prouvait encore son accent et ses manières, mais il affirmait se sentir mieux parmi nous. Il y avait même une rumeur sur lui qui affirmait qu'il avait été élevé par des nains- pas les petits hommes rabougris que l'on peut s'imaginer, mais les créatures des légendes qui avaient survécu jusqu'à notre époque.

Je n'avais jamais osé lui demander si c'était vrai- ç'aurait été beaucoup trop bizarre comme question- mais il était gentil avec moi, à la manière de Trinity et d'Emma.

Comme convenu, j'ai vite appelé ma mère pour la rassurer. Oui, j'étais bel et bien de retour, et… Est-que j'aillais bien? Je gardais les yeux baissés sur ma manche au bout vide. Évidemment que j'aillais bien, ai-je répondu.

Peu après, j'ai obtenu d'une artisane qu'elle me fabrique une prothèse. Pendant qu'elle mesurait ma main valide, elle s'est mise à me parler de sa fille, Adelheid, célibataire, dix-sept ans. J'ai souri- les gens essayaient toujours de me caser avec une femme, jamais un homme.

-Je vais y réfléchir, ai-je murmuré.

Je ne connaissais pas Adelheid mais je savais déjà que ce que cette femme désirait avait peu de chance d'arriver. Adelheid n'était qu'une adolescente, déjà, alors que je ne faisais que _paraitre_ jeune- j'aillais avoir vingt-cinq ans. Même si je craignais de le regretter, j'ai accepté de la rencontrer. Et elle était jolie, il était vrai, avec de longs cheveux châtains et les yeux bleu lumineux de la descendance de Freyr, comme sa mère, même si cela ne suffisait pas. Mais elle n'a pas eu un mouvement de recul, pas même une fois en voyant mon poignet dénudé, et elle souriait tandis que nous parlions comme si elle était vraiment heureuse d'être ici.

-Tu sais que tu peux être avec une personne sans passer toute ta vie avec elle? m'a lancé Averill à un diner.

La petite Ermine, la dernière fille d'Emma, était assise au bout de la table à jouer avec des bouts de pain. Personne ne savait qui était son père, pas même Trinity ou moi.

-Je me demande si ça vaut la peine que je réponde.

Il a esquissé un mouvement avec un petit rire satisfait.

-C'est toi qui te revendiques humaine, Axel.

-Oui, mais je persiste à trouver que c'est nul de s'engager dans une relation alors qu'on ne sait même pas si elle pourra durer.

-C'est pour ça que tu es toujours célibataire, m'a rappelée Trinity en souriant.

-Et toi, toujours aussi sympathique.

-Je suis authentique et les gens m'aiment telle que je suis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sympa.

Pas besoin d'être sympa. C'était sans doute la phrase qui résumait le mieux ma chère cousine.

-Loek m'a dit que tu avais vécu quelques jours avec un homme, a soudain repris Trinity en déchirant un bout de pain. Comment s'appelait-il? Bud?

Averill a aussitôt relevé la tête, un air étonné au fond de ses iris glacés.

-C'est ça, ai-je répondu, mal à l'aise.

-Et vous étiez seuls? a poursuivi son compagnon du même souffle.

Il y avait un décalage entre la direction de ses pensées et son attitude. Cela arrivait, parfois, surtout sachant qu'Averill était un bon comédien, mais il y avait quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt- quelque chose de plus sérieux que la blague qu'il me faisait. Pourtant, Trinity, meilleure télépathe que moi, ne montra aucune réaction, et je savais de nous deux laquelle avait le plus de chance de se tromper.

-Non. Il avait une fille.

-Ah? Il était marié?

-Pas que je sache. Mais il avait une fille.

-Et il vivait au sein d'un village, ou…?

-Non.

J'ai baissé les yeux sur mon assiette avant de révéler ce que je n'avais pu confirmer; que je croyais que Bud et Aven pouvaient être des descendants, exactement comme nous. Après un court silence, Trinity a avoué que Linna l'en avait déjà informée.

-Et elle a aussi ajouté une chose intéressante…

Je sentais déjà qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps de me balancer ce qui aillait suivre.

… que tu aurais affirmé à la fille de cet homme que tu reviendrais.

-Et donc, tu me gardes ici parce que tu ne veux pas que j'y retourne.

-Tu comprends vite.

-Pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais empêchée de rien auparavant.

-Je sais; mais permets-moi de te faire remarquer que c'est la première fois que tu reviens avec un morceau en moins.

Ouch. Même de sa part, c'était difficile à avaler. Même Averill a eu un regard de travers, ce que Trinity a ignoré. J'ai pris une grande inspiration.

-Je n'ai pas eu de relation avec Bud. Ni l'intention d'en avoir. Et je… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça à Aven. J'ai eu pitié d'elle, je crois.

J'ai regardé à nouveau Ermine, qui ne prêtait absolument pas attention à cette conversation d'adultes. Elle était un peu plus vieille qu'Aven mais la comparaison était facile. Je n'avais pas forcément l'intention d'obéir à Trinity… et si elle a perçu cette pensée, encore une fois, elle ne l'a pas montré. Mais pas maintenant, ai-je conclu en moi-même. Quand je serais redevenue plus forte. Et à propos d'Adelheid, ma décision me semblait déjà prise. Le mariage était un arrangement social. L'amour était une toute autre chose- si seulement j'en étais encore capable.


End file.
